In the handling of elongated, heavy loads such as steel concrete invert form sections, which may be as much as 30 feet long and weigh 14 tons or more, or similar loads, it is often necessary to rotate the loads around a longitudinal axis. In the case of the above mentioned forms, rotation must be effected through an angle of 110.degree. to allow the form section to pass between the legs of the form carrier. To maintain full control of the load during such rotation, it would, of course, be desirable to rotate it around an axis coaxial with its center of gravity. However, a unitary lifting apparatus must include a beam long enough to accommodate the longest load contemplated to which beam the suspending and rotating members are attached at its ends and load latching means positioned intermediate its ends. The desired center of gravity is thus not that of the load alone, but of the entire rotating assembly of load and beam. This center of gravity changes, of course, from load to load. My apparatus to be described hereinafter is adjustable to bring the center of gravity of the entire rotatable assembly into alignment with its axis of rotation.